memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
CCG: Tenth Anniversary Collection
|size = 2½ × 3½ |cards = 18 |pack = 18 |box = 1 }} The Star Trek CCG: Tenth Anniversary Collection consists of nine ship and commander pairs. It is a foil set of eighteen cards, each with the Tenth Anniversary logo in the top right corner. This same logo appears on the Necessary Evil foil cards as well. Each pair was available over a nine-week period in 2004, with a new pair being offered each week. So far in the series, this makes Captain Sisko's fifth appearance and Captain Picard's sixth appearance. Also, this set introduces the 's third matching commander. Ships that have their matching commander aboard can receive additional attributes if certain cards are played. Personnel Bajoran *Benjamin Sisko, Shipwright **Game Play: While this personnel is aboard a Bajoran Affiliation ship, that ship's Range is increased by 1. **''"It's almost like being on the deck of an old sailing ship."'' ***' Benjamin Sisko' Borg *Borg Queen, Perfectionist **Game Play: While this personnel is facing a dilemma, each personnel the player commands but does not own (i.e. opponent's assimilated personnel) cannot be stopped. **''"We, too, are on a quest to better ourselves."'' ***'Borg Queen' Cardassian *Dukat, True Cardassian **Game Play: When an engagement involving this personnel ends, the ship he is aboard and each of the players' Cardassian Affiliation personnel aboard it are not stopped. The player cannot begin any other engagement this turn. **''"... if no one else will stand against the Klingons, I will."'' ***'Gul Dukat' Dominion *Kudak'Etan, Arrogant First **Game Play: If the player discards a Vorta from their hand, they can place this personnel and any number of Jem'Hadar present aboard a ship at the same mission. **''"I am the First. And I have declared victory."'' ***'Kudak'Etan' Federation *Data, Commanding Officer **Game Play: If the player wishes, they can discard a card from their hand to name a card. When an opponent plays that card, the player commanding Data scores five points. This effect lasts until the start of the player's next turn. This may be done only once per turn. **''"You will carry out my orders or I will relieve you of duty."'' ***'Lt. Cmdr. Data' *Jean-Luc Picard, Starship Captain **Game Play: If the player wishes, this personnel loses Diplomacy, Law, and Navigation and gains Anthropology, Archaeology, and Science until the end of this turn. This may be done only once per turn. **''"Let's see what's out there."'' ***'Captain Jean-Luc Picard' Klingon *Gowron, Sole Leader of the Empire **Game Play: When the player's Klingon who has Honor is about to be stopped or killed by a dilemma, the player may discard a Klingon who has Treachery from their hand to prevent this. This may be done only once per turn. **''"By right and tradition, I am the sole leader. All who oppose me are traitors."'' ***'Chancellor Gowron' Non-Aligned *Arctus Baran, Treasure Seeker **Game Play: When this personnel uses a skill to complete a mission, the player may go through their draw deck to find an Artifact card and place it in the game play area (if it is an event) or present with this personnel (if it is an equipment). **''"... we've completed half of what promises to be a very profitable mission..."'' ***'Arctus Baran' Romulan *Velal, Reluctant Aggressor **Game Play: When the player on the right attempts the mission this personnel is present at, if the player commands a Maneuver event, the player may draw an extra dilemma and spend one extra in total cost on dilemmas. **''Romulan tactician who advocated a more cautious, long-term strategy of containment in dealing with the Dominion.'' Ships Bajoran *''Baraka'' **Game Play: If the player wishes, he or she can lose five points to make this ship gain an additional 10 in Range until the end of this turn. **''"Some scholars say they made it all the way to Cardassia."'' ***'Captain Benjamin Sisko' Borg *Queen's Borg Cube **Game Play: The player may use a card which begins an engagement to begin one involving this ship even if it is at a headquarters mission. **''"It's on a direct course for Earth. It will cross the Federation border in less than an hour."'' ***'Captain Jean-Luc Picard' Cardassian *''Naprem'' **Game Play: While this ship is at an opponent's planet mission, if the player's personnel are on that planet, he or she is an Infiltrator. **''"Quite a prize we've taken. The first Klingon bird-of-prey ever to be captured by Cardassia."'' ***'Gul Dukat' Dominion * , Commandeered Warship **Game Play: To staff this ship, the player must have an Engineer personnel aboard. If the player wishes, and if the ship is staffed and at the player's mission, the player may stop the ship to take two overcome dilemmas from beneath that mission and place them face up beneath the player's Alpha Quadrant mission. **''"The bridge officers are confined in the mess hall; other survivors in the cargo bay."'' ***'Ixtana'Rax' Federation * , Explorer **Game Play: When the player completes a space mission requiring Diplomacy, if this ship is at that mission, the player scores 10 points. **''"I'm sure most missions will be much more interesting."'' ***'Captain Jean-Luc Picard' * **Game Play: When the player fails a mission attempt at a space mission, if this ship is at that mission, the player may discard three cards from their hand to place the top card of an opponent's dilemma pile face up beneath this mission. If the player does this, the player cannot attempt this mission again this turn. **''Part of the fleet that blockaded the Romulan border during the Klingon civil war.'' Klingon * **Game Play: When the player wins an engagement involving this ship, the player may discard a card from hand to download (search through their draw deck) a Maneuver card. **''Gowron's flagship at the time of his installation as leader of the Klingon Empire.'' Non-Aligned *''Fortune'', Raider for Hire **Game Play: While the players personnel with Treachery is aboard this ship, he or she adds 1 to their attributes for each Artifact card the player commands up to +3. **''"... mercenary ship began raiding archaeological sites across the quadrant."'' ***'Arctus Baran' Romulan *[[Romulan flagship 001|IRW Rovaran]] **Game Play: When the player wins an engagement involving this ship, the player may examine the loser's hand and choose a card to be removed from the game. If the player wishes they may discard a Maneuver card from hand to begin an engagement involving this ship. **''Flagship of the Romulan forces during the final battles of the Dominion War.'' Table Tenth Anniversary Collection